


I Never Asked For A Roommate, But I Got You Anyway

by BlazersEtc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward situations, College!AU, Dorms, Ends in malace, M/M, Starts as Jalec, Term Papers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Alec is in the closet and he's not too happy when he has to share his dorm with a third very out and proud student named Magnus-especially when Alec can never seem to get time alone with his original roommate and boyfriend-Jace. Little does Alec know he's about to get the best surprise of his life.





	I Never Asked For A Roommate, But I Got You Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmycup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmycup/gifts).



When Magnus finds out it's a surprise to them all. 

In actuality, it's silly to think they could have kept the charade up for so long, especially when they all live cramped together in one room, but for some reason, they held onto the idea that they could. When Jace and Alec had first started attending NYU they'd requested to share a room, and on some sort of college miracle, they'd gotten exactly what they'd asked for-that is until two months down the line when they'd been assigned a third roommate to take the Bottom bunk of Jace's bed. 

Magnus had moved in with such flair and sparkle that Alec had feared people who think he was gay just because he shared a room with Magnus, but after sharing his space with Magnus for a while he started to relax. No one assumed anything, except that Alec was the coolest straight guy they knew for being so accepting of Magnus and his glitter; And Alec found that glitter on everything. 

As the semester went on Magnus became a permanent feature in Alec-and Jace's- life. Every test meant the three of them would create a study group and stay up till odd hours cramming information; and alcohol was also a substance crammed, in the case of Jace and Magnus. Friday nights without plans meant group movie night, complete with Pizza, beer and games of Cards Against Humanity. Saturday's were spent hungover and laying around, taking turns ordering food and picking movies. The three grew closer and closer and with their friendship, and as their walls came down and so did their guard. 

Which is how they all ended up standing in their shared dorm, Alec and Jace bare-chested with towels around their waist, both frozen in shock, while Magnus stood near the closed door eyes a little wide. Jace's hands were in the process of opening Alec's towel, his lips had just been pressing kisses to Alec's abdomen and Alec's hand was still tangled in Jace's hair. Only seconds ago they had both been looking at each other with such love and lust that it could have burned down cities, but now they just looked at Magnus in surprise-and in Alec's case, terror. 

"Not that I'm complaining about this sight, in fact, I'm rather intrigued but I must say, this is not how I expected to see my straight roommates enjoying their snow day."

Magnus was smirking, no embarrassment to be found on his face only an expression of amusement and a hint of lust as his eyes roamed over the boy's figures without shame. 

Jace cleared his throat a little and stood up, his hands moving protectively to Alec's hips who was still frozen in fear, shaking slightly under Jace's touch. Jace didn't need to hide his sexuality like Alec did, but he wasn't very vocal about it either, if someone asked he'd tell but otherwise he felt no need to broadcast it; Alec however was terrified of coming out of the closet and it was clear by his body language that he was panicking about word getting out. 

Jace held Alec to his own body as he stared Magnus down, trying to hide his boyfriend from Magnus's hungry gaze. "I'm not straight, I'm bisexual. And Alec's sexuality is none of your business. Breathe a word of this to anyone and you won't live to see next semester."

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head a bit, though he seemed unphased by Jace's threat. "I'm not going to tell anyone. When Alec decides to come out of the closet he can, I won't force him out." Magnus shrugged, "Besides, I don't want to break up this lovely sight. Feel free to continue." Magnus winked, causing Alec to flush darkly, the rose color making it's way from his cheeks to his ears. 

Jace rolled his eyes at Magnus's remark and Alec shoved him away, pulling his towel tighter and avoiding Magnus's eyes. 

"We're not putting on a show for you. Give us a moment?" Jace's tone was clearly annoyed and Magnus nodded, stepping past them to enter the bathroom and give them some privacy. 

"I needed a shower anyway. You two have fun." Magnus smirked, starting to close the door, "But please, make sure you clean up before I come back out." Magnus winked and closed the door, causing Alec's face to flush an even darker shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to post this as a oneshot but I keep adding on and never posting it, so posting this first chapter is my own sort of motivation to finish it instead of just keep adding on and never ending it.


End file.
